


Boxing Cat

by Zynoa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, Cat Videos, Chat Noir is a Dork, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynoa/pseuds/Zynoa
Summary: Chat Noir is a huge dork. Marinette experiences this firsthand while watching a cat video, which Chat somehow finds hilarious...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is purretty short...
> 
> (Take a drink, water of course, every time you see the word 'dork' or any form of the word.)

“Mari! Mari…” Chat Noir called her name for the hundredth time that hour. Despite her best attempts at ignoring the cackling catboy, she reluctantly gave in with a groan. “Whaaaaat?”

 

“Look!” With no warning, a phone was shoved in her face, just barely missing her nose. She scoffed, “Chat! Watch it!”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying the get  _ you  _ to do for the past hour!” He whined while pointing a clawed finger at the paused video. She gave the phone a second look and immediately frowned. A cat? With boxing gloves? Okay. Sure. Why not? She rolled her eyes, “Have you been looking at this one video for an hour?” His answer was a defiant look and crossed arms. “Seriously, Chat? Is it that funny?”

 

He nodded his head viciously. “Yes! Yes, it is. That’s why I want to show it to you so badly!” 

 

He slid off the couch they were sitting on for nearly the whole day and planted himself on his knees beside the arm of the couch Marinette was closest to. He handed her the phone which she took with a grimace.

 

“Go on.” He waved his hand then used both of them to prop his head up. 

 

She pressed play.

 

The cat was a delicate shade of grey. He sat in an upright position, balancing his body on his hind legs. On his front paws were two tiny, red boxing gloves. Marinette had to admit that the little guy was cute. Never out loud of course; Chat didn’t need anymore boots to his ego. 

 

The cat waved his little paws around almost as if he was punching air. An announcer's voice-over chanted, “Boxing Cat! Boxing Cat! Boxing Cat!” Which, not at all surprising, Chat whispered simultaneously. What a dork. Marinette smiled to herself. 

 

Another cat, an orange tabby in what looked like a referee suit and a red cap, pushed a small punching bag--roughly the cat’s size--in front of the boxing cat. The punching bag had a chain attached to the top and was hooked up somewhere off screen. 

 

“Here it comes…” Chat squeaked like he was straining to stop himself from laughing.

 

Boxing Cat punches the punching bag. That was unexpected. Marinette rolled her eyes. 

 

It’s at this moment Marinette sees the true extent of Chat’s dorkishness, because he somehow found this sole act worthy of bursting into a fit of laughter. He’s a dork. A complete and utter dork. Still, she couldn’t help but laugh at Chat as he had now fallen onto his back holding his sides. She leans over the arm of the chair and giggles, “It’s not even funny.”

 

“Y-You’re laughing too!” He accused, once he could breathe again.

 

“I’m laughing at you! You’re such a dork!”

 

She extended an arm which he took and resumed his knelt position by the arm of the chair. They continued watching the video. Despite Marinette forgetting to pause it, the video didn’t look like anything had happened while Chat was dying and Marinette laughing at him. The announcer was still chanting and the cat was still punching the punching bag, over and over, as if on loop. The fact that Chat’s laughter had died down to only a chuckle did nothing to redeem himself of previous acts. Which Marinette would be sure to bring up when it suit her. 

 

Boxing Cat continues punching, while the announcer’s chants get quieter, as if the volume was turned down. And...that was it. That was the whole video. She checked the duration of the video.

 

“Chat, this video is five minutes long.”

 

He beamed, not at all fazed of her deadpan expression and tone. “Yup! Wasn’t that glorious, five minute video exceptional?”

 

“No. No, it was not. Aren’t you a little tired of cat videos?” 

 

Chat Noir gasped the most dramatic gasp you could ever gasp, “Never! What kind of horrible question is that, My Lady?”  

 

“What? It’s a fair question. This video wasn’t funny at all. Cute? Sure.” She shrugged. “Plus, you watched a five minute video for an hour!”

 

“Of course I did,” Chat exclaimed in a ‘duh’ kind of tone. “How could I ever get tired of cats doing incredible things? I mean, could you imagine what it must have been like 30 years ago? A cat would box! Put on gloves and box like a human and their owner would just be like, ‘That’s cool, I’ll just keep this amazing boxing cat to myself. I wish I had some futuristic form of technology that could record such an amazing feat! But alas, there is no such thing. I guess there’s no need to share it with the rest of the world.’ And then like...we just would never get to see it.”

 

Marinette’s once deadpan face only showed confusion now. “That...was the-”

 

“Most beautifully expressed explanation I’ve seen from such a handsome man?”

 

“No...I was going to say that it was the most dorky I’ve ever seen you. And here I thought you laughing like a maniac on the floor because a cat punched a bag was the most dorky I’ve seen from you.” She shook her head in mock sadness, “I was a fool to think you wouldn’t out do yourself.” 

 

“Huh, I’m sure I can do better than that.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully and after a moment grinned. “Oh! Like the time I said: ‘When I’m with you I’m feline good.’ Oh, or: ‘I think you’re really purretty.”

 

Marinette couldn’t cover her ears fast enough, “Stop! Make it stop!”

 

He grinned wider, “No? How about this one, ‘What do you call a pile of cats?”

 

“Noooo! I don’t care!’

 

…

 

“A meowtain.”

 

“Ugh!”

  
  



End file.
